Fort ne veut pas dire courageux
by Komachu
Summary: Kyoya et Nile sont ensemble mais personne ne le sait, Ryuga et Gingka sont amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ne veulent pas le dire à l'autre alors Kyoya et Nile décident de leur donner un petit coup de pouce. RyuGin et KyoNile ( suite très probable )


**Moi : Cet OS est pour mes BFF Fairy Selene et Ryuamy qui elles ont déjà fait un couple que j'aime dans leur fics.**

 **Ryuga : Et c'est sur quoi cet OS ?**

 **Moi : RyuGin et KyoNile.**

 **Ryuga : *pointe une arme à feu sur Komachu* Adieu.**

 **Kyoya : Achève la. *pointe un couteau sur Komachu***

 **Komachu : Je ne possède pas beyblade metal fight. ^^' *mains en l'air***

 ***PAN !***

* * *

 _ **Fort ne veut pas dire courageux**_

 _Pdv Normal_

C'était une belle journée ensoleillé à Metal Bey City, des gens se promenaient dans la rue, d'autres étaient assis dans l'herbe à discuter... Mais ça on s'en fou.

\- VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT À OUVRIR !

Ça, c'était Ryuga. Ryuga enfermé dans un placard criant à Kyoya et Nile pour qu'ils ouvrent. Car oui, Kyoya et Nile ont été assez suicidaires pour enfermer Ryuga dans un placard !

-Kyoya ! Nile ! Sortez nous de là s'il vous plaît !

Ça, c'était Gingka. Car comme si ça ne suffisait pas Kyoya et Nile ont enfermés Ryuga et Gingka dans un placard ensemble ! Mais pour comprendre cette scène il vaut mieux revenir quelques heures en arrière...

 ** _Flasback_**

Kyoya et Nile étaient actuellement dans leur appartement partagé ( sans que personne ne le sache ) à discuter tranquillement sur leur canapé tandis que la discution dérivait sur Gingka et Ryuga.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont enfin se dire qu'ils s'aiment ? Dit Nile en se penchant vers Kyoya.

\- Ryuga et Gingka ? Aucune chance ! Vu leur caractères c'est foutu ! Enfin...

\- Enfin quoi ?

\- Pas sans aide...

Nile regarda Kyoya l'air curieux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu propose ? Lui dit il l'air joueur.

\- Ben... On pourrait chacun aller voir l'un des deux et essayer de les convaincres de l'avouer à l'autre, et si aucun des deux ne veut faire le premier pas on aura qu'a passer à la manière forte. Lui répondit Kyoya comme si toute cette situation était parfaitement normal.

\- Et par manière forte tu veux dire...? Dit Nile l'air incertain.

\- Les enfermer ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'avouent tout. Dit Kyoya de la même manière que tout à l'heure.

\- Parfois je me demande vraiment comment des idées pareil peuvent te venir à l'esprit...

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Kyoya déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Nile et se leva.

\- Bon ! Alors... Qui prend qui ?

Nile dégluti, en aucune façon il ne voulait prendre Ryuga ! Il n'était pas suicidaire non plus !

\- Je prend Gingka ! Dit Nile avec précipitation

\- Mmh... Je suis pas sur... Je connais Gingka depuis plus longtemps que toi alors... Dit Kyoya l'air pensif.

\- Ah non ! Hors de question que je prenne Ryuga !

\- J'ai une meilleur idée...

Kyoya prit un stylo et une feuille, écrit sur la feuille et déchira deux bouts de papier sur lesquelles on pouvait lire "Ryuga" et "Gingka". Il prit une sacoche, mit les bouts de papier dedans et les mélangea avant de tendre la sacoche à Nile.

\- Pioche un papier, si tu tombe sur Gingka tu le prend, mais si tu tombe sur Ryuga... Je te souhaite bonne chance !

Nile regarda la sacoche avec peur et prit un bout de papier, il le déplia et failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant "Ryuga" écrit dessus, Kyoya se pencha vers Nile pour voir le papier qu'il avait en main et réussi à lire le nom dessus.

\- Oh...

\- Je suis mort... Répondit Nile soudain très pâle..

\- Je te souhaite vraiment bonne chance Nile... Dit Kyoya l'air mi-amusé mi-triste pour Nile.

Après ça, Kyoya et Nile prirent leur vestes et partirent pour la MBB dans lequel habitaient Ryuga et Gingka. Une fois arrivé dans le hall d'entrer, Kyoya et Nile se souhaitèrent bonne chance et partir chacun vers une chambre différente. Quand Kyoya arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Gingka il toqua et entendit un "Entrez !" Il rentra et tomba sur Gingka en train de nettoyer Pégasus avec un chiffon.

\- Tiens salut Kyoya ! ^^ Dit Gingka l'air joyeux.

\- Salut Gingka, il faut qu'on parle.

Kyoya ferma la porte et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Gingka.

\- De quoi tu veux parler alors ?

\- De toi et de Ryuga.

Gingka se mit subitement à rougir

\- J-Je ne vois pas de quoi t-tu parle... D-De quoi es tu venu parler ? Babilla Gingka

\- Pas la peine d'essayer Gingka, tout le monde appart Ryuga on réalisé que tu l'aimais.

Gingka rougit encore plus qu'avant et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

\- Tu devrais lui dire. Dit subitement Kyoya

\- Quoi ?!

Gingka se relava d'un coup.

\- Non non non non non non ! Je ne peux pas ! Depuis qu'il a changé on a enfin pu devenir ami et je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher !

\- Mais tu ne vas rien gâcher ! Vas-y !

Gingka : Non il en est hors de question ! Je préfère encore qu'on reste juste ami et garder le secret plutôt que de tout lui dire et qu'il me déteste !

Kyoya soupira lourdement, décidément ça aller être long...

Pendant ce temps là, Nile était resté figé devant la porte de la chambre de Ryuga. Décidément Nile n'était pas assez suicidaire pour toquer à cette porte ! Mais ça qui peu lui reprocher ?

\- Je peux le faire, je peux le faire... Non je peux pas ! C'est n'importe quoi ce plan ! Je rentre !

Et c'est quand il tourna le dos à la porte qu'une voix familière se fit entendre

\- Bon tu compte rester là encore combien de temps ?!

Nile pâlit, dégluti et se retourna lentement pour tomber sur Ryuga qui avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre et qui vraisemblablement savait que Nile était devant sa porte depuis presque 20 minutes.

\- J-Je... I-Il faut qu'on parle

Ryuga leva seulement un sourcil avant d'ouvrir plus grand la porte pour laisser entrer Nile qui entra très lentement dans la pièce puis sursauta quand Ryuga ferma brusquement la porte derrière lui.

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Nile se tourna vers Ryuga, toujours l'air aussi paniqué, il ferma les yeux et il y eu un moment de silence dans lequel Nile pria dans sa tête tout les dieux du monde pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir vivant même si il en doutait beaucoup puis rouvrit les yeux et dit d'un coup :

\- Je voudrais te parler de tes sentiments envers Gingka.

Il y eu un silence qui dura environ 2 minutes dans lequel Nile prononçait ses dernière paroles dans sa tête puis, un miracle se produit.

\- Laisse moi deviner... Tu veux que j'aille dire à Gingka que je l'aime ?

Nile hocha la tête l'air un peu perdu, se demandant encore si il allait vraiment mourir maintenant ou si finalement il y avait une chance de survie. Ryuga soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

\- Je ne peux pas le lui dire, maintenant que j'ai enfin réussi à me rapprocher de lui je ne veux pas tout gâcher en lui disant que je l'aime, il ne voudra plus jamais me parler après ça...

Nile était... Sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Ryuga reste calme et déballe tout ses sentiments sur lui, Nile aurait envie de hurler que Gingka l'aime et qu'il aille tout de suite lui dire ses sentiments mais il se retînt, après tout, un miracle c'est bien mais Nile ne croit pas qu'il y aura de deuxième miracle...

 _30 minutes plus tard..._

Kyoya et Nie avaient finalement laissé tomber et étaient sorti de la chambre pour aller rejoindre l'autre dans le hall d'entrer, une fois les deux l'un en face de l'autre ils se détendirent et se regardèrent l'air déprimé.

\- Laisse moi deviner... Gingka n'a rien voulu savoir ? Dit le propriétaire d'Horuseus.

\- Non, et si t'es toujours vivant c'est que Ryuga est malade. Répondit le blader au cheveux vert.

\- Ben en faite il l'a plutôt bien pris et il ne m'a pas tué, mais lui non plus ne veut rien entendre...

\- Bon alors on va passer à la phase que je préfère...

\- Là on est vraiment mort... Dit Nile l'air paniqué.

 ** _Fin du Flashback_**

Et voilà comment Kyoya et Nile ont fini par aller chercher Gingka et Ryuga, à les trainer jusque dans l'une des nombreuse chambre vide de la MBB, à les jeter ensemble dans un placard et à le fermer à clé que Kyoya gardait ans sa poche.

\- Bon bah... Plus qu'à attendre ? Demanda le garçon aux yeux vert.

\- Ouaip

Finalement après presque une demi-heure ou Ryuga hurlait à Kyoya et Nile de le laisser sortir et ou Gingka essayait de négocier pour sortir Kyoya et Nile en eurent mare et décidèrent de partir laissant Ryuga hurler dans le vide. Au bout d'encore quelque minute Ryuga et Gingka arrêtèrent de parler et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Gingka brise ce précieux silence.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont partis. Dit le roux

\- Super ! Et comment on fais pour sortir d'ici maintenant ?! Il y a un passage secret ou quelque chose comme ça ?! S'énerva Ryuga

\- Je crois qu'il faut juste attendre que quelqu'un vienne et nous sorte de la, quelqu'un va surement voir qu'on a disparu et va nous chercher jusqu'à nous trouver ici !

\- T'as peut-être raison, bon ben plus qu'a attendre alors...

Gingka était un peu surpris, il pensait que Ryuga allait s'énerver et dire que son idée était stupide, mais pour la première fois depuis... Jamais en faite, Ryuga était d'accord avec lui.

\- Quoi ?

Ah oui, Gingka était tellement surpris qu'il était resté là à regarder Ryuga sans bouger d'un cil.

\- R-Rien rien...

Ryuga regarda à son tour Gingka baisser la tête et rougir, il est adorable comme ça pensa-t-il. Rah arrête de penser ça ! Ressaisi toi Ryuga ! Se fut donc au tour de Ryuga de détourner le regard et de rougir. Il restèrent comme ça un moment qui leur paru une éternité jusqu'à se que Ryuga soupir et s'assit.

\- Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire en attendant ?

Gingka se mit à réfléchir (cas très rare), c'est vrai qu'ils s'ennuyaient ferme dans ce placard...

\- Tu n'aurais un jeu de cartes sur toi ? Demanda le roux avec son éternel sourire innocent.

\- Un jeu carte ? J'en ai pas sur moi mais y a peut-être des trucs dans ce placard qui pourrait nous occuper.

Ryuga se relava comme il pu dans un espace aussi étroit et essaya de trouver d'autre chose que des vêtements, sans succès. Quand il essaya de retourner à se position d'origine il perdit l'équilibre et tomba contre Gingka. Quand il ouvrirent les yeux leur nez se touchaient presque et ils se regardaint dans les yeux tandis qu'ils rougissaient. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder dans les yeux, l'ambre contre le miel. Sans s'en rendre compte Ryuga se rapprochait de Gingka, hypnotisé par ses yeux jusqu'à se que ses lèvres se pose sur celle du rouquin qui écarquilla les yeux sous le choc alors que ceux de Ryuga se sont fermés. Quand Ryuga se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait il ouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna de Gingka, rougissant encore pus que tout à l'heure.

\- J-Je suis désolé je-humph !

Gingka c'était jeté sur Ryuga et l'embrassait alors qu'il fermait les yeux à son tour. Ryuga fut choqué mais ferma aussi les yeux et répondit avidement au baiser de Gingka. Quand il se séparèrent ils se regardèrent encore dans les yeux et les mots sortirent tout seul.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Ryuga.

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, cette fois plus doucement et en même temps passionné. Ils durent se séparé par manque d'air et Gingka se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Kyoya.

\- C'étais leurs plan depuis le début...

\- Quoi ?

\- Kyoya et Nile, c'étais leur plan depuis le début ! Ils voulaient nous faire avouer nos sentiments l'un à l'autre !

\- Les sale petit...

\- Hé ! Au moins grâce à eux on est ensemble maintenant !

\- Mmouais... Mais il reste encore une chose à régler...

\- Ah oui ?

\- COMMENT ON SORT D'ICI ?!

Le lendemain, Hikaru découvrit Ryuga et Gingka, endormi l'un contre l'autre dans un des placards de la MBB, elle prit une photo et laissa les portes du placard ouvertes pour le couple.

Pendant ce temps, Kyoya et Nile étaient dans la même position que la veille devant la télé sur le canapé collé l'un à l'autre.

\- Tu crois que ça a marché ? Pour Ryuga et Gingka ? Demanda Nile

\- Les connaissant je pense que oui, ils pourraient pas passer toute une nuit enfermé ensemble sans faire une gaffe. Et puis dans le pire des cas on verra bien se qu'ils ont fais la prochaine fois qu'on les verra.

Nile frissonna à l'idée d'avoir affaire à Ryuga après ça.

\- Et le meilleure dans tout ça c'est que personne n'a encore découvert que nous sommes ensemble. Dit Kyoya en embrassant le dos de la mains de Nile

C'est vrai ça ! Nile ne s'en était même pas rendu compte mais personne même Gingka et Ryuga n'avait deviné ! Mais d'un côté il s'en inquiétait un peu, les connaissant il a un peu peur des esprits tordu de leurs amis...

\- Ouais mais ça m'étonnerai que ça reste comme ça pour toujours... Répondit le roux

\- Ça c'est clair...

* * *

 **Moi : Fini ! ^^ Enfin...**

 **Kyoya : Enfin quoi ?**

 **Moi : Je crois que Ryuga va vouloir sa vengeance...**

 **Ryuga : Oh oui...**

 **Nile : Ce qui veut dire ?**

 **Moi : Une suite ! ^^**

 **Kyoya et Nile : QUOI ?!**

 **Ryuga : Yes !**

 **Gingka : Oh non...**

 **Ryuga : Kyoya... Nile... Vous êtes morts.**

 **Moi : Review please ! ^^**


End file.
